


Mud & Coffee

by MotleyMoose



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Reader has something to ask John.





	

The bell tinkled over the door as a man hurried into the small cafe. Through the old timey diner mirror behind the counter, I could see the rainwater dripping from him onto my freshly mopped tiles as he paused at the door.

“Oi! I just cleaned that mess up,” I snapped over my shoulder as I stacked cups next to the espresso machine. Reaching around to grab the next stack, I glanced at the man and almost fell over laughing. “John! What the hell happened to you?”

Shrugging stoically, the infamous John Watson limped to the counter and collapsed onto a stool. Mud streaked his usually impeccable clothing, and his blondish hair stuck out at odd angles from his head. I couldn’t help but smirk at the small blob of filth dangling casually from his nose. He opened up his mouth then snapped it shut, shaking his head. He resigned to holding up a trembling hand, gesturing wearily at the coffee pot.

Nodding obligingly, I poured him a steaming mug, setting it in front of him with a spoon and the creamer. Giving me a half smile for a thanks, he stirred the thick fresh cream into his black coffee before taking a long sip. Sighing contentedly, he set down the cup and buried his face in his hands, groaning loudly.

Rolling my eyes, I tossed a towel at him before pouring myself a coffee. “So, I gather the visit to the graveyard didn’t go well?”

His head shot up. “That… that _bastard_ left me in the _bloody grave_! I turn to get a hand out, and he’s scampered off!” Swiping the towel across his forehead, John looked at me, his brow furrowed. “I don’t know how you lived with Sherlock all those years, Y/N/N. I would have smothered him in his sleep… if he actually slept.”

Grinning knowingly, I squeezed his hand. “If you want, I can talk to my brother. Tell him to not be such an ass.”

John thought for a moment before muttering, “That would be lovely, actually.”

I slapped the counter with my palm. “Excellent! And as for thanks, you can take me out to dinner.”

Wide-eyed, he gaped at me as he tried to speak. “Dinner? With you? I-What?” He blinked before clearing his throat. “I mean, fantastic! That would be the least I could do.” He gave me that baffled-yet-charming smile I loved so much. “Does tomorrow work for you?”

“I was thinking tonight. I’m getting ready to close up, and I could walk you back to your flat,” I said nonchalantly as I placed our empty cups in the sink. “You can clean up,” I eyed him pointedly, “while I shout at Sherlock.” I wiggled my eyebrows at him. “Deal?”

Flashing that crooked smile again, John agreed. “Deal,” he said as he stood up from the counter. “Although I don’t suppose you could wait to berate him until I’m done in the shower? I want to learn how to do it properly.”

Chuckling as I began to turn off the lights, I nodded. “My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr for wayward-mirage: I have a Sherlock request ! John x Reader - Reader serves John coffee or tea at his favorite spot and finally asks him out. Fluffy !


End file.
